


BTS (방탄소년단) Imagines. ~ BTS Based.

by jiminstrash1



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Daddy Kink, Death, Depression, Fluff, Little, M/M, Mainly on BTS, Sadness, Smut, bipolar, bts - Freeform, jimin has got jams, this is a mess I’m sorry, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminstrash1/pseuds/jiminstrash1
Summary: This is a BTS based imagine book. I hope you’ll enjoy this as I know that you know that we know you are trash for BTS.Enjoy, you thirsty bitch.





	1. M I N J O O N  ; i feel dirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally breaks to Namjoon that he was sexually harassed.

Jimin was on his way home from a long day at work, when he knocked on the door Namjoon opened and Jimin immediately hugged him.

“Hey baby.” Namjoon smiles as he pecked Jimin’s cheeks.

“Hello.” He blushed.

“How was your day?” Namjoon asked as he took Jimin’s things and took his hand to sit on the sofa.

“It was exhausting. My bones are just getting even more tired.” Jimin begins to yawn.

“Don’t worry, baby. I have the perfect thing for you but first we have to eat dinner. I can hear your cute stomach growling.” Namjoon smiled as he pecked Jimin’s forehead.

“Okay, let’s go eat hyung.” Jimin smiled as he heard the mention of food.

The two couples sat at the dining table while they were dishing their plate of food. Dinner time was the time where they talked about things that they wanted to get off their chest. Jimin had brought up something that has been eating him alive for 3 days. 

“H-hyung?” Jimin’s face expression changes as he begins to open up.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Namjoon said as he looked at Jimin, who was trembling.

“Lately - well for the last three days. I have been thinking about moving to another job.” Jimin spoke as he could feel the lump growing in his throat.

Namjoon immediately noticed there was something wrong and he takes Jimin’s hand to signal him to sit on his lap.

“Take your time.” Namjoon said as he stroked Jimin’s back.

“I was sexually harassed, two days ago.” Jimin broke down into a sob of tears.

“What? Who did this?” Namjoon said as he was now scared for his boyfriend.

“Do you know someone called J-hope? Or does Jung Hoseok ring a bell?” Jimin said.

Namjoon‘s face suddenly went pale as he heard that name. 

“We went to the same school together. He was jealous that I was in a relationship with you at the time we was still in school and he was not. I’m surprised he’s working in the shop that you’re working... We need to call the police.” Namjoon said hesitantly.

“Hyung, I feel so dirty. He tried-“ Jimin stopped talking as the door bell rang. 

He gets up to open the door and suddenly, his face loses its colour.

“Well hello, aren’t you looking sexy. Care to be touched more.” An all familiar voice Namjoon recognised.

Namjoon quickly got up and punched j-hope full force, he grabbed him and Jimin called the police. 

1 hour later...

“Thank you, Namjoon.” Jimin hugged his older boyfriend.

“You’re welcome, my sweetheart. Come on, let’s go in and give you a good bath.What do you think?” Namjoon suggested.

“I would love that. Let’s go.” Jimin smiled as Namjoon wipes the last wet tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to comment below what ship you want to read next.


	2. S U G A M O N ; i know you’ve wanted one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gives his boyfriend a gift which makes him very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. Im making a version of sugamon but one of them being a sugar daddy.

“Babe. Are you awake?” Yoongi asked as he was sitting besides Namjoon’s bed.

Namjoon gets up his disheveled hair and his face reaction badly towards the bright light. 

“I am now.” He mumbles.

“I have two big boxes that are just for you. Why don’t you wake up and check them out?” Yoongi said as he ran his fingers through Namjoon’s hair.  
Namjoon sighed in content as he felt the elders fingers.

“Just five more minutes.” Namjoon mumbles. 

Yoongi laughs as he leans forward to pepper kiss his neck. Namjoon giggled at the ticklish feeling.  
Once, the younger had opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the elder with blue hair. 

“Yoongi hyung.” Namjoon dropped out the words.

“Yes, baby?” Yoongi said as he was pecking the younger’s cheeks again.

“You’ve changed your hair colour!” 

“Do you like it?” Yoongi smiles sheepishly.

“Like it? I fucking love it. You look even sexier. You say your 32 but you’re legit ageing downwards.” Namjoon smiled.

“I’m glad you love it, baby. Now go get ready, I have so much to spoil on you today.” Yoongi winked.

“What did you get for me this time?” Namjoon raised his brow.

“You’ll see after you’ve eaten food.” Yoongi spoke.

“Or after sucking your dick.” Namjoon mumbled quietly.

“I heard that. You horny child.” Yoongi chuckled.

Namjoon gets out of bed and freshened himself up then making his way downstairs to see what Yoongi has in store for him. 

“Babe, let’s eat together.” Yoongi said as pat the space next to him.

Namjoon sits and he can smell the mouthwatering food just spicing up his senses. Yoongi gives Namjoon his chopsticks and they began eating. 

“How are you such a good cook? This taste amazing!” Namjoon smiled as he felt like he could cry.

“I learned from my mum. I love my mum so much that she taught me. Now, i can cook you whatever you wish.” 

“Oppaaaaa. So good.” Namjoon teased.

“Yah! Stop with your tease.” 

When the two finished eating their food, Namjoon walked into the lounge and saw two boxes like Yoongi had said.

“Here baby. Open it.” Yoongi said 

Namjoon opens the first box to see it was filled with all sorts of clothing, jewellery, shoes. 

“How do you know that I like these type of clothes?”

“I saw the pages that you’ve saved on your laptop.”

“Ooh okay. Thank you.” Namjoon smiled gratefully.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

Namjoon suddenly heard a little bark inside the second box, he suddenly face dropped as he opened the box to see a dog.

“You got me a dog?” Namjoon blinked a couple of times to check if he was in reality.

“I know you’ve wanted one so I finally got the chance to get you one.”

Namjoon suddenly starts to cry. He held the dog in his arms. 

“Baby, why are you crying?” 

“These are happy tears and the dog is so cute, omg. Thank you, daddy.” Namjoon smiled as the dog he was holding was licking his face.


	3. M I N G I J O O N ; expanding the bedroom.

“Yoongi hyung?” 

Namjoon hyung?” Jimin called but it was quiet.

“Where could have my hyung’s gone to?” Jimin asked himself. 

Jimin takes off his shoes and jacket then began looking around the house for his two older hyungs. Namjoon and Yoongi were not downstairs in the kitchen but as Jimin walked upstairs, he heard whispering from one of the rooms.

“Namjoon?” He called out and suddenly the bedroom door open.

“Hey Jiminie, are you okay? Why do you look like a lost puppy?” Namjoon said as he pecked the younger’s cheeks.

“Oh, hyung. I came home and it was quiet. I didn’t find you guys downstairs.” Jimin smiled as his heart rate calmed down again.

“Don’t worry, we won’t leave you.” Namjoon smiled causing Jimin to blush.

“Where’s Yoongi?” 

“I’m here also, baby.” Yoongi smiles as he got up from the chair.

“Hello, hyung.” Jimin smiled as he hugged his hyung tightly.

“So what have you guys been doing?” Jimin asked curiously.

“Come in and you’ll see.” Yoongi smiled as he took Jimin’s hand.

Jimin walks in and he’s in awe as he saw the bedroom being redecorated. He felt the room was bigger than before. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Like it? I love it!” Jimin exclaimed.

“I’m glad you love it, baby.” 

“How’s your stomach?” Yoongi asked.

“I’ve been exhausted all day and my feet are now aching but i’m fine now, i didn’t eat breakfast so I was hungry when I stuffed food in my stomach.” 

Yoongi chuckled as he pecked Jimin’s cheek. 

“Ooo... Did you make the bed bigger also?” Jimin said as he caught notice of the bed.

“Yes. We decided to add another one in.” 

“So our sex be extra amazing.” Namjoon winked.

Jimin chuckled as he rolled his eyes and laid flat on his back.

“This room is amazing. You both did a great job.” Jimin praised the elders.

“Thank you, Jiminie.” 

“Can I have kisses?” Jiminie asked as his face was blushing a little.

The two elders nodded as they came to pepper kisses on Jimin’s neck and face. Jimin giggled cutely as he was being tickled by two lips on his skin. 

“Your skin smells so good.” Yoongi began biting sensually. 

I agree, your skin is also soft.” Namjoon was biting on his collarbone.

“Hyunggggsss, stop with the tease.” Jimin whined.

“Okay, baby.” Yoongi winked.

PART 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girl, i know you need a part two shush.


	4. M I N J O O N ; anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin begins to feel uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> (this is real, i wrote it from my experience)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ships?

Jimin’s POV~ 

I went to a trampoline park today with my best friend Sehun. We was trying out new tricks and I had sat down for a drink while Sehun was going to the toilet. Suddenly, there was a guy that randomly sat next to me but a little too close for my liking. I began to feel uncomfortable. I tried being nice just so he could go away but he didn’t. I moved and walked away. I didn’t feel okay, i felt violated in some way. I could feel that he was following me, I walked out to try and get some fresh air to calm my anxious nerves that was beginning to build up. I saw that he was out looking for me so I ran and went to hide. I grabbed my phone out of the pocket and called my boyfriend. 

Jimin: N-namjoon?

Namjoon: Hey baby? Are you okay?

Jimin: No, I feel very uncomfortable. 

Namjoon: Where’s Sehun?

Jimin: He went to the toilet. There’s this guy that’s been trying to get close to me like bursting my personal space bubble and he’s trying to talk to me and I don’t feel comfortable. I legit have anxiety going up the roof. Can you come just for a while to keep me calm? I feel like i’m going to have a anxiety attack.

Namjoon: Baby, i’m coming. You go find Sehun and I’m on my way. 

Jimin: Okay, love you. 

Namjoon: Love you too, baby. 

I went to find Sehun’s contact to see if he would reply if I text him.

Jimin: Hyung?

Sehun: OH, JIMIN! YOU’RE ALIVE! Where are you?

Jimin: I was hiding. Where are you?

Sehun: I’m waiting for you to come out from somewhere. Why are you hiding?

Jimin: There was one guy that made me feel very uncomfortable so i ran out. Namjoon is coming. I feel very uncomfortable and stressed.

Sehun: Come out and i’ll hug you until Namjoon comes.

Jimin: okay, thank you hyung.

 

I came out of the room that I had locked myself in and I saw Sehun and Namjoon standing there waiting for me. I ran to embrace both of them. Namjoon held me and made sure I was okay. I could feel the anxiety burning so much that i was squeezing my water bottle in a very tense manner. 

“Baby, calm down. Just breathe and relax. If you want we can go home now?” Namjoon said as I agreed.

“Let’s go. If i stay i’ll collapse.” I said.

I went to grab my things and walked to Namjoon’s car. As I jumped in I sighed and felt more safe. I had Sehun, my best friend just stroking my hair as it was calmingly bringing down the nerves.

“Chim, are you hungry?” Namjoon asked me.

“Yes, very. Can we have some Macdonalds?” I asked.

“Sure. Let’s go.”


	5. H O P E K O O K ; jungkook’s 5th child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gave birth to Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want more of mpreg?

“Hyunggg!” Jungkook whined.

“Yes, what’s wrong?” Hoseok walked over to the pregnant male. 

“I’m feeling hungry and I can’t get up.” Jungkook struggled.

“Let me help you up.” Hoseok said as he gently helped Jungkook to get up.

“Gosh, this is one heavy baby.” Jungkook chuckled.

“I hope it will be healthy.” Hoseok smiles as he pecked Jungkook’s swollen 8 month belly.

“I hope for that too.” 

“What would you like to eat?” 

“I’m craving chicken.” 

“I’ll make you fried chicken because i know you love that.” 

“Thank you Hoseok, you’re so sweet.”

“APPA! EOMMA!” Jimin their 6 year old comes running down.

“Maybe, it’s best if i make dinner instead.” Hoseok chuckled.

“What is it baby?” 

“Tae is not sharing.” Jimin complained. 

“Where’s Taehyung?” Jungkook asked.

“He’s upstairs.” 

“Oh god, where’s Yoongi?”

“I’m here Eomma, are you okay?” Yoongi, 16 comes to help his eomma.

“Can you please help me up so I can go to Taehyung?” 

“Eomma, let me help you. I know your stomach is heavy. Let me help you.” Yoongi said as he hesitated.

“Thank you!” Jungkook smiled as he pecked Yoongi’s cheek.

“Hoseok?” Jungkook called.

“Yes baby?” 

“How many more children do you want?” 

“Well we have 4, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung and Jin. This is the last one.”

“Oh thank god, I feel like my stomach is going to rip open.” 

“Don’t worry baby. You have one month left. Everything will be okay.” 

~~~

One month later...

Jungkook suddenly wakes up to feeling wet on the bed. 

“Oh my god. I couldn’t have.” Jungkook said as suddenly he felt pain.

“Oh lord, the baby. The baby is coming.” 

“HOSEOK!! JIN!! YOONGI!! SOMEONE GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL MY BABY IS COMING.”

Suddenly, there was the whole family stressing here and there. Yoongi grabbed the traveling back, Jin brought towels and Hoseok helped Jimin and taehyung to get ready. 

They reached the hospital and they were ready for birth. Jungkook was breathing heavily as pain was beginning to rise. 

“You’re doing okay baby. Just one more push.” Hoseok said as he nodded his head.

Jungkook pushes with all his strength and he hears crying as the nurse pulled out another baby boy. Hoseok smiles as he pecked Jungkook’s lips.

“You did great baby.” 

“Thank you.” Jungkook’s eyes closes as he falls asleep. 

 

~~

2 hours later...

“Appa! Look! Eomma is waking up.” Jimin said.

“Hello Eomma, how are you feeling?” Jimin smiles cutely.

“Hello Jiminie, I feel okay. Just tired.” Jungkook hugs Jimin.

“Where’s Hoseok?” Jungkook asked.

“I’m here, baby. Do you want to hold our baby?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Oh, look. He’s so cute.” Jungkook smiled as he pecked his forehead.

“What are we going to call him?” Hoseok asked.

“Namjoon Jung Kookie.” Jungkook said.

“Welcome to the world. Namjoon.” Yoongi smiled.

~

6 months later...

“Oh my god. Eomma, are you okay?” 18 year old Jin asked.

“I’m so tired.” Jungkook yawned violently. 

“Where’s Appa?” Jin runs his fingers through his hair.

“He’s at work still.” 

“Eomma, i’m going to get the others and we are going to help you.” 

“Thank you so much Jin.”

“Close your ears. I don’t want you to go deaf yet.”

“JIMIN, YOONGI & TAEHYUNG?” 

The three comes running down the stairs to check what Jin needed.

“We have to help Eomma, he’s very exhausted.” 

“Eomma, do you want to sleep?” Jimin asked.

“Yes, baby.” 

“Okay. Let’s go Eomma, we will look after Namjoon.” Jimin said as he holds Jungkook’s hands and Taehyung follows as they walk upstairs.

“Namjoon!” Yoongi smiled as he saw the 6 month old child.

Namjoon was babbling with glee which caused Yoongi to cry with cuteness.

“Are you okay ‘Gi.” Jin asked.

“No, Namjoon is so cute.” 

“Ah, Namjoon made you soft.” Jin chuckled.

“Wait, what’s that smell?” Yoongi sniffed the foul air.

He smelled Namjoon and almost fainted. 

“Come Namjoon, we need to change you.” Yoongi gently lifts up Namjoon to the nappy changing mat.” 

Yoongi gave Namjoon a small toy to play with while he was fixing up the baby. 

“That’s a good boy. Now we are finished. Let’s get your clothes back on.”

The door suddenly opens revealing Hoseok.

“Hello, Appa!” Yoongi smiled.

“Hello son. Where’s everyone else?”

“Jimin, Taehyung and Eomma went upstairs. Eomma was very tired so he’s sleeping. Jin, he helped me to change Namjoon’s nappy.” 

“You guys are so good. I love you guys.” 

“I love you too, Appa. Are you tired?” 

“Yes. I need a break. I should probably call the shop manager and say that I need to take off for awhile.”

“Appa, why don’t me and Jin take your place? Just while you rest and get your self back into your working mode again.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I see how little sleep you get. Appa, it’s going to be okay.” Yoongi said as he held Namjoon. 

“That’s a good idea. Talk with Jin and see if he agrees. If he does then I’ll call work tomorrow.” 

“Okay.”

“I love my family so much.” Hoseok said to himself as he goes up to his husband.

“Baby?” Hoseok goes into the bedroom, he and Jungkook was sharing.

He walks into the room and see Jungkook is cuddled with Taehyung and Jimin. Hoseok smiles as he changes out of his clothes and lay on the bed just to rest.


	6. H O P E K O O K ; jungkook’s 5th child (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute!!

“Eom-“ Namjoon tried speaking. 

“Eomma! Appa! Namjoon is going to say his first word!” Jimin squealed.

The parents come running in and Namjoon suddenly started calling out names.

“Eoma. Apa. oonGi. Jin. Jimin. Tae.” Namjoon laughed and clapped his hands.

(I did not write Yoongi’s name wrong. Namjoon is still learning)

“Oh, i’m so proud of you.” The parents cheered.

“I love you.” Hoseok said.

Namjoon claps his hands as he heard his dad talking. 

~~~

5 Years later...

“Eomma?” Namjoon walked up to Jungkook.

“Yes, my darling.” Jungkook kneeled to his height.

“I love you!” Namjoon smiles.

“I love you too.” 

“Eomma, where’s Yoongi hyung?” Namjoon asked.

“I think he’s upstairs in him room, do you want to go check on him.”

“Yes.” Namjoon smiled.

“Come then little un.”

(Little un - Little one.) (british slang) 

Jungkook knocked on the door to Yoongi’s bedroom and there was a voice saying come in. Namjoon goes running in to hug his hyung.

“Hello, hyung!” Namjoon smiled.

Jungkook smiled as he watched the bond between the two. Namjoon always loved Yoongi.

“Ah, Namjoonie. Hello. How are you?” Yoongi smiled.

“I’m fine. What are you doing?” Namjoon asked curiously.

“I’m making music, would you like to see what i’m doing?” Yoongi asked.

Namjoon nodded his head and Yoongi lifted him up onto his lap and began showing Namjoon small things on the laptop. 

“Hyung, do you think I can be a rapper like you one day?” Namjoon smiled.

“Yes. I will support you. We will make a good team.” Yoongi chuckled.

“Oh thank you hyung.” Namjoon kisses Yoongi’s cheek.

“You’re welcome little child. Let’s teach you how to play the instrument.” 

2 hours later...

Yoongi was surprised to see that Namjoon picked up quickly on the instruments, they began mixing and they finally made a beat.

“Oh, Namjoon. Hyung is very proud of you.” Yoongi smiled.

“Thank you, Hyung! Let’s have a party.”

Yoongi puts the volume louder and began dancing with his youngest brother. Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung and Jin came to see what was the loud music about and they see Namjoon dancing.

“Did you make this beat?” Hoseok asked Yoongi.

“Nope, Namjoonie did.” Yoongi smiled as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

“Ooh. This is so good. Namjoon, you are creative.” 

“Can i sing?” Jimin asked and Yoongi nodded his head.

“You too, Tae.” 

Jimin and Taehyung sang with their voices and it was the best family time for Hoseok and Jungkook.

“This was all worth it.” Jungkook whispered to Hoseok.

“I agree. I’m happy.”


	7. M I N J O O N ; think about that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin ends his relationship with Hoseok and his best friend Namjoon finally opens up and say he is in love with Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; 
> 
> Jessie J - Think about that.
> 
> I love this ship way too much.
> 
> (Please stay tuned to read the end)

Jimin’s POV~

You know, they say he who break hearts usually never loved you in the first place. Now I refuse to believe that type of statement. I don’t hate him, I just disliked the fucking shit, he did. All this fucking time, I was blaming myself for this break up but it turned out it was he who cheated and got caught.

_I screamed yes you told me nah._

He was so controlling, wouldn’t allow me to follow my dreams. He was basically holding me on the line. All he wanted was my fame. I put all my hard work into him and he just brushed it off him like it was dust.

_you just laughed when i cried, think about that._

I carried him on my back for too long. Look at me now. I’m fucking cold hearted towards love. Love poisoned me and I wasn’t aware of how much I drank of it. I want to hurt him so badly for hurting me but I can’t because I’ll end up hurting him til death comes. you was always thirsty as fuck. I took all the sacrifices when he couldn’t do them. I worked hard and he just laughed when I cried. Think about, think about that. I’m so bitter.

_who lives the real sacrifice? think about that?_

_fuck love._

_think about the time when you’d blame me._

_think about the time when i called you up and said i needed saving_

_think about the time when you said cared, you are a laying trying to faze me._

_think about the time when i got sick and you made me go on stage_

_think about when you used my fame to stack up on your paper_

_think about the time when you told my label said he’s crazy_

_think about the fact that I see it now_

_you’re a shark, a cheat and a traitor._

_think about that._

 

I am sitting at home with my best friend Namjoon, he’s been there for me since the beginning. He treated me way better than that cunt did. I told Namjoon everything, he was someone that i trusted my hair with. _I’m not even being sarcastic._

“What are you thinking about? You look like you’re going to kill someone.” Namjoon said as he ran his long slender fingers through my hair.

“I want to kill Hoseok for putting me through that shit, I went through but I can’t because I’ll end up killing him.” I spoke as I now went to go get my stress ball and placed Namjoon’s fingers back in my hair again.

“First of all, who does that asshole think he is? Thinking that he could control my life and make it as if i’m dancing so he has all the fame and money. He claimed that he loved me but it was fucking bullshit, he tried to faze me with the “we will be happily together” that bitch thought wrong. Look what he has done to me, my heart is cold as ever. This wasn’t the person I used to be, I was affectionate, I cared about people and I also loved them with my big heart but soon as that asshole came to play, he fucked up big time.” I ranted as Namjoon heard me just letting out the anger.

_all you disturb is my work and my patience._

_you’re a shark , a cheat. a traitor._

I was so overwhelmed in my anger that I hadn’t realised that tears was falling down. I had let it get to me again, the pain and the anger. I get up and straddle Namjoon’s lap and hugged him as I began to cry. I felt his hands stroking my back ever so gently, his touch wasn’t like how Hoseok touched me. Namjoon was more gentle, he cared for every single part of me. I could feel the butterflies flying again but I pushed them away.

“Jiminie?” Namjoon whispered in my ears.

“Hm?” I mumbled into his chest.

“I know you’re going through a rough time especially the last two months due to all this mess but I think I’m falling in love with you in fact i’ve loved you since the beginning. I can wait for you.” Namjoon confesses his love to me. I was stunned.

_Had I not realised that best friends usually falls in love first before they find someone else?_

All those times when I was with him before I was in a relationship with Hoseok. I remembered all those memories when it was just us two. He pecked my cheek, cuddled me when I couldn’t sleep, he made food, he helped me pick out clothing.

 _He has loved me from the beginning and I didn’t open my eyes_.

“Namjoon hyung. I’m a very foolish person.”

“Why?”

“Because I hadn’t realised that you have shown me all signs of love before I was with Hoseok.”

“It’s okay. I can wait until you have healed.”

“The thing is hyung is that I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m tired of waiting, I waited for Hoseok only to realise that he was cheating. Now, if you love me then claim me, after all you’ve been here for me longer than anyone. I won’t even push you away, I want you to love me and make me happy.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to make you happy seeing you smile is the most precious gift anyone can receive. I’ve always wanted to call you mine but I waited just for the right time. Those times when you’d call me crying, it hurt me that you was sad. You’re like a moon that shines very bright, you are cute, you have an amazing bubbly personality, you fit my interests. As corny as it sounds but Jimin, I’m not letting you go.” I smiled as I looked at him. He leans closer towards my lips, I can feel the nostalgic butterflies in my stomach growing.

Our lips touch and there was fireworks, there was no fireworks when I kissed Hoseok. We get a little too excited that we pulled away and giggled at our swollen lips.

“I love you too, Namjoon. I’m yours now.” I told him.

I watched him smile as he carried me into my lap and pepper kissed my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas for;  
> vmin  
> vkook  
> sugahope  
> sugamon   
> namjin   
> yoonmin   
> kookmon   
> jikook  
> jihope 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I had someone complaining to me on another app/website that I use to write stories that “Why do you space out your writing and not one long paragraph?” ~ Now, I’ll explain why. The reason for that being because if I had put it into one paragraph you guys or myself will probably have problems to read it as the word sizing here is small. I space it so it isn’t so heavy for the eyes. Trust me, I know people that just writes one long paragraph and it gives me headaches after wards because it’s too much. Anyways, if you don’t like the way i write, I am not going to change it because this is how i was taught to write and i’m very good at english so yeah. I’m saving your eyes here. Give me some credit! I’m joking.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> (I have a series that i’m going to start on soon.)


	8. S O P E ; wanting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is sitting from afar seeing his boyfriend dancing frustratingly sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy bitch

I watched him swaying his narrow hips, his hands in the air and bum pointing out like he wanted my attention. I eyed him from top to bottom as he was look breathtaking, I felt my hormones stirring. The music was perfect to this mood that I’m in. I’ve known him for a long time, he’s couple years older than me. 

His skin is like porcelain, he may come off intimidating but once you get to know him, he is shy and cool. He’s a little reserved meaning that he’s not a shell that will crack open quickly if you tried. You have to earn his trust.

As I carried on watched him danced, he suddenly turned around and made eye contact, I wanted to look elsewhere but I couldn’t. He was attracting my attention even more. 

I watched him go down on his knees and he danced sexily. I gulped as I watched him get up slowly. 

“Yah! Yoongi, stop that.” I mumbled that no one could hear.

I stood up and walked over to him, I’ve only had one cup of drink so I was still sober. I felt him grind himself against me.

“Yah! Who told you to dance sexily?” I scolded him.

“Me. I want your attention Hoseok-ah.” Yoongi continued.

“If you don’t stop, I will fuck you into oblivion.” I growled.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

“When we get home, I’m going to fuck you hard.” I told him as I grabbed his bum cheek making him gasp.

~~~

LATER THAT EVENING.

I am sat on the sofa after Yoongi and I had left the party. I was watching TV and Yoongi sitting on my lap. I was focused on the TV that I didn’t even remember that Yoongi was there until I felt him thrusting his body against mine. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked him.

“I’m so horny.” Yoongi begins sucking on my neck in different areas. 

“Are you now?” I smirked.

“Oppa, please.” Yoongi moaned.

I carried his body and took him upstairs, I laid him down on the bed. I slowly mark his neck in different areas, I took off his t-shirt and continued down his body. 

“Hmmm... Hoseokkk.” He whined.

“You want more?” I asked. 

“Yes, oppa.” He whined.

“You know, how long I’ve been wanting you?” 

I take off my t-shirt showing off my six pack, I watched the older get up and push me down. I giggled as I watched him start at the bottom of my stomach and licked his way up causing my skin to shiver. I got up and pinned him down, I watched his facial expressions, his rosy red cheeks and the way he gasps as I find his sweet spot.

“Oppa, more. Don’t leave me waiting.” 

I smirked as he began to beg. I pulled down his trousers and boxers as he laid there bare. I leaned forward and gently pecked down his v-line. He shivered as I left his upper body and began on his thigh. 

I love how his thighs are sensitive, I stroked my hand slowly causing him to arch his back and making himself growing hard. I looked at him and winked. I began marking my territory, gasps and moans were escaping his mouth. I felt his hands grip my hair signalling he wanted more.

“Hoseok-ah, stop teasi-uhhhh.” He moaned as he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“What do you want me to do, baby?” I asked him.

“Finger fuck me.” 

“Are you sure? I can take you to that right place.” I smirked.

“Yes d-.” He stopped with his words.

I grabbed the lube that was sitting in the drawer and coated my hands then Yoongi’s hole.

“Do you want prep?”

I watched Yoongi’s face flushing red.

“You fucked yourself?” 

He nodded.

“How long ago?” 

“When we came back from the party and I told you I was going to my bedroom.” 

“You naughty boy. Let me feel your loose hole.”

I slowly pushed my finger in without hurting Yoongi and he was comfortable, I made my finger like it was a claw inside of him and thrusted, he suddenly began moaning as I had found his prostate in the first round. 

“How fast do you want it?”

“Hard and very fast.”

“Please da-“ He moaned.

I continued to finger him as he was a big moaning mess. Suddenly, he pushed my fingers out and grabbed the lube bottle and coated my dick with it. He caught me out of surprise when I felt him slide down on me.

“I want to ride you, daddy.” He moans.

I laid down comfortably holding his waist as he began. I moaned as he hit a certain area of pleasure. I felt that he was getting tired, I held him and thrusted very powerful into him causing him to scream my name and his body trying to fight the pleasure. 

We changed position and I began to pick up the pace even more. I looked at Yoongi, who is now covered with marks, his skin red and blotchy from his blood running around in his body.

“Right there, daddy please.” Yoongi whined.

“I’m going to cum.” He said.

“Okay, let’s cum on the count of three.” 

“3” 

“2”

“1”

“Daddy.” Yoongi moans very loudly as he released cum from the tip of his dick.


	9. J I K O O K - father & son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

“Appa!” Jimin called.

“Yes Jimin, what’s wrong?” 

“Have you seen my laptop? I can’t find it.” Jimin was stressed. 

“Jimin. Look at me.” Jungkook held him gently.

Jimin stopped fidgeting as he looked at his father. 

“Where was the last place you had it or what was you doing last?” 

Jimin stopped to gather his thoughts, Jungkook noticed his sons face expression as he began to stress himself even more. 

“I think i was watching some videos.” 

“Let’s go to your bedroom and check.” 

“Okay.” 

Jimin runs into the room and that’s where he started checking up and down. He made a mess over everything and Jungkook suddenly saw his laptop sitting on top of the wardrobe where he keeps his closing. He chuckled quietly as his son laid on the bed out of breath and exhausted.

He laid quietly until he turned his head to the wardrobe. 

“Oh for fuck sake. It was there the whole time.” Jimin grumbles.

Jimin reaches for his laptop and Jungkook chuckled as his son’s face was red. 

“Yah. Why are you laughing?” 

“You’re so stressed. When was the last time you had sex?” Jungkook looked at his son.

“6 months ago.” Jimin sighed as he laid back.

“You need to release the pent you have inside.” Jungkook laid beside him on his bed.

Jimin sighed as he knew his dad was right.

“I know dad but these people that I have been with are just boring. They are not fun or full of life.” 

“So they don’t give you pleasure then how do you cope by yourself?” 

“I don’t. I just sleep it off or work out.” 

“Right. You’ll find something soon.” 

“I’m going to my office to finish some papers. If you need anything just come by okay?” 

“네 아빠. 사랑해요!” 

“나도 사랑해요.” 

~~~ 

4 hours later...

Jungkook suddenly heard moaning from upstairs. He didn’t bother to rush up in panic because he knows when Jimin is in panic or he is in pleasure. Jungkook immediately turned on the camera that he had hidden in Jimin’s room. 

He saw Jimin was pleasuring himself with a dildo... And was moaning his name.”

“J-J-jung-ahhhhhh-kook.” 

Jungkook felt him self stir. How long has Jimin been thinking about him like this? He continues to watch him.

“Daddy.” 

Jungkook smirked as Jimin has an Daddy kink. He decided to let it slide and let the teasing begin. 

_


	10. J I K O O K - father & son part 2

Jungkook’s POV.

The next morning I am going to tease my own son. This is incest but when you hear your sons erotic moans, who can stop you?

I was making breakfast when I watched my tired son walk his way to his seat. 

“Good morning, Jimin.” I lowered my voice an octave lower. 

“Good morning, Appa.” Jimin grumbles as he just woken up.

Jungkook served Jimin’s plate as he placed his hands on Jimin’s shoulder and whispered seductively.

“I hope you enjoy the food, Jeon Jimin.”

Jimin was red and flustered as Jungkook smirked as he got ready for work. 

“Mmph fuckkk, appa.” Jimin whispered as he moaned at the voice.

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The past two weeks has been hell for Jimin, His dad had sexually frustrated him so much that he couldn’t handle himself anymore. 

He and his dad was sitting on the sofa together watching tv. Jungkook was focused on the TV but Jimin was focused how his dad looked like under those clothing. He suddenly hand sexual thoughts coming to his mind and out of no where he gets up and takes off his jacket and his jeans just leaving him in his boxers. He straddled his dad as he started whining.

“Appa.” Jimin whined for Jungkook to touch.

“What is this Jimin?” 

“Yah! Don’t think I didn’t caught on your sexual teasing Appa. Why are you doing this?” 

“I watched you moan my name when you fucked yourself with the dildo.” 

Jimin was mortified, how did his dad know this?

“Yes, I hid a camera in your room to see how you pleasured yourself but it looks like i got my answer . Jungkook said as he stroked Jimin’s chest slowly.

“Appa.” Jimin whined at the slow touch.

“Yes, my Jiminie.” 

“I only have interest in you. I lied about those other people.” Jimin moaned as Jungkook was so close to his crotch. 

“So you’re a virgin?” 

“No, appa. I lost my virginity to Taehyung when I was 16.” 

“So i’m your second guy to fuck you?”

“Yes dad.” 

“Ooo. So you’ve really held yourself for me now. Haven’t you?” 

“Yes. Daddy.” 

“Let’s see what we can do about that then baby boy.” 

Jungkook suddenly carries Jimin to his bedroom and laid him down as he began to peck around his body finding the sensitive spot. 

Jimin let out a groan and Jungkook smirked and said bingo. He takes off his clothing but only leaving his boxers on. Jimin was going to see Jungkook’s almost bare body for the first time.

Jimin was in awe when he saw his dad ripped and very muscular. 

“A-appa.” Jimin’s mouth dropped. 

“Do you like what you see, baby?” 

Jimin reaches his hand to touch as his hands arrived on Jungkook’s body, he felt his sick growing harder. 

“Go on. Admire it.” Jungkook smiled as he read his mind. 

Jimin leaned closer and began to leave little early bites behind as he enjoyed the soft skin Jungkook had. 

“Appa. I love your sexy body.” 

“Thank you, baby boy.” 

“We should get started shouldn’t we?” 

Jimin nodded his head as Jungkook pulled down his boxers. 

“You’re so big, Jimin.” Jungkook winked.

“No teasing appa.” 

Jungkook leaned closer as he performed oral on his son. Jimin, who was enjoying it was moaning loudly as Jungkook speeds up. 

“N-no d-addy. I don’t want to cum now.” Jimin moaned.

“Why is that baby?”

“I want your dick.” Jimin breathed as Jungkook continued. 

“Okay baby. I’ll give you what you want.” 

Jungkook went to find lube and smothered on Jimin’s red whole that was waiting for Jungkook to ram into him. 

“Daddy.” Jimin whined.

Jungkook takes his dick lined himself into Jimin. Jimin moaned as he felt how massive Jungkook was.

“Daddy, you’re very big. You fill me so good.” Jimin moaned. 

“Gladly baby. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Jungkook stretches Jimin’s legs and begins thrusting into him. Jimin whimpered as Jungkook hit the correct spot. 

“Daddy harder.”

Jungkook continued you thrust harder into his son. Jimin’s moan came out more erotic than before. His moans were music to Jungkook’s ears, he continued to thrust harder and faster as he enjoyed Jimin’s moans. 

“So good. daddy. More please more.” 

Jungkook changed to the doggy position and thrusted as Jimin threw his back in pleasure. He began screaming as he enjoyed the feeling that he was being pounded roughly.

“Daddy. I-ahhh want to riiiiide you until we both cum.” 

“Come then baby.” 

Jimin gets up and changes his position and slowly lines Jungkook and pushes himself down. Jungkook groaned as Jimin was more tight around him. 

“Come on Jimin. You’re a good boy.” 

“Daddy, you’re so good to me. F-fuckkkk.” 

Jungkook noticed that Jimin was slowing down so he decided to hold on to Jimin’s waist and pound as he could into the last thrust. 

“Daddy.”

“Hold on. I’m almost there baby.”

“Are you ready?”

“3”

“2”

“1” 

“Cum.” 

Jimin’s body clenched in orgasm as he squirting his hot white cum on himself mixed with Jungkook’s.

“Thank yo-uh-ou appa.” Jimin laid out of breath.

“You’re welcome, baby.” 

“Baby. Don’t you think it’s incest to do this?” Jungkook asked.

“I couldn’t really care. I love you and I’m more willing to have your dick in my ass again. You have satisfied my needs.” Jimin smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that, baby.” Jungkook smiled as he pecked Jimin’s cheek.


	11. Y O O N K O O K - own that shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi owns that shit definitely.

Yoongi didn’t like it when Jungkook’s friends were close to him. Namjoon noticed the older’s death stare like he was going to murder someone.

“Yoongi, you gotta relax. You know Jungkook only loves you. He even has love bites so visible that his friends knows he belongs to you.” 

“I know but I can’t stand it when they touch him. That’s my property, I own that shit.” 

“Just let it go. Jungkook will always come into your arms wanting you to kiss him more. Just relax.” 

“Fine.” Yoongi grumbled.

Two hours had now passed and Yoongi saw Jungkook saying goodbye to his friends. Jungkook felt the tension in the air. 

“Yoongi-hyung, don’t tell me you’re jealous AGAIN.” Jungkook emphasised on the word ‘again’.

“I don’t like it when people touch you.” Yoongi grumbled not looking at Jungkook. 

Jungkook laughed as Yoongi looked at him bitterly.

“If you don’t stop laughing. I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk for one month.” Yoongi growled.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and sat on Yoongi’s lap and help him towards his chest. 

“Jungkook. I’m sorry.” Yoongi said.

“Baby. It’s okay. You’re mine. I always think about you when i’m with others. How good you fuck me hard.” 

“Don’t start otherwise I will.” 

“I own that shit and no one can touch your ass except from me. 

“I’ll always love you no matter how jealous you get baby.”


End file.
